The Ultimate Saiyan
by Taccora
Summary: Gohan and Galena, his twin sister, have been enrolled in Orange Star high school to get to know people their own age. How will they fit in when there are so many differences between humans and themselves? Will they find love in the midst of all of this dr
1. Ultimate 01

**The Ultimate Saiyan**   
**Chapter 1**

    Galena Son knew that this year would be the one in which all hell would break loose on the Earth. She was the unknown Saiyan, particularly because she was female. Her twin, Gohan, had gotten himself in more trouble in his lifetime than Vegeta had caused in his. Gohan and their father were always off training so she didn't really get to develop her Saiyan side and fight with them and it was mostly because her mother, Chi-Chi wouldn't let her. She was ahead of him academically and was already past college level at ten. 

    Chi-Chi was so proud of her that she had her enrolled in college. While she did well in school she had a yearning for fighting so on her spare time she trained herself. During the Cell Games school had been canceled and she left her dorm to go home and watch the battle with her mother and grandfather. As she watched each of her friends die, her brother get beat and her father get murdered, she became enraged and to Chi-Chi's surprise Galena turned Super Saiyan. 

    Her father was dead and her other half, Gohan, was in danger. Galena knew herself well and knew that if Gohan got hurt and couldn't fight, she would be at that site in a quick second to help even if her mother didn't approve. When the TV went out she felt for Gohan's ki and was relieved when she felt his energy rising. Twenty minutes later the battle was over and Gohan had done what no other had...he beat cell and made it to SSJ2. 

* * *

    As the years went by Gohan stopped training and the whole Son family was revived with the birth of Goten. He was such a sweetie and very naive. Galena loved him to death and started training him as soon as he could walk. 

    When Goten transformed to Super Saiyan she was so shocked and used it to her advantage. She trained Goten hard and pushed him to levels he never thought he had and by the time he was five he had reached SSJ2 and Galena had done the same. After Goten had ascended he started training with Trunks and that left Galena with two choices as a sparring partner. Gohan, who never fought any more, or Vegeta, who had been looking for a worthy opponent. 

    At first Vegeta was hesitant but when she turned SSJ2 he was all too happy to 'pound' her. They were evenly matched in power but Vegeta was superior in skill. They met everyday and sparred for five hours straight. It can honestly said that Galena was the only one of Goku's brats that Vegeta actually liked. 

    That was how Galena's training went for the next two years. Everyday after work, she worked with Bulma being that she had already graduated from college and people were hesitant to hire her, she would meet Vegeta in the GR and train at her highest then go home and work on her mental abilities. During one of their training sessions Galena turned SSJ3 and Vegeta was both jealous and proud of her. By the time she was 18 she had surpassed the strength of both her brothers as well as their battle strategies. 

    When she got home she was met up with her mother who looked very excited. She walked in the house and stopped mid stride when her mother called for her. 

    "Galena...I have made a decision that you should just love. I've enrolled you and Gohan at Orange Star High School," Chi-Chi said excitedly. 

    "How can I go to high school when I've already graduated from college?" Galena asked her mother. 

    "Well you and Gohan need to interact with kids your own age and I think this will be good for you. You both start Monday and Gohan is out school shopping now and I suggest you do the same," Chi-Chi answered before she walked into the kitchen. 

    Galena took a quick shower, got dressed, then flew to the mall. She landed a few black away in an alley then walked out and into the mall. She had about $900 in her pocket and was planning on spending all of it on a new wardrobe. 

    She had a couple of bags in her hand and was making her way to Old Navy when someone bumped into her. She looked up to see Gohan. "You need to start watching where you're going Gohan," Galen said. 

    "Hey Lena. What are you doing here?" he asked. 

    "I thought mommy told you that she enrolled us in Orange Start High School," Galena answered. 

    "I knew she enrolled me but I didn't think she would enroll you. I mean you graduated from college four years ago," Gohan replied. 

    "You know how mommy can be. Just enjoy it. At lease we won't have to work hard...we'll just enjoy the experience," Galena mentioned. 

    "Yeah...you do have a point," Gohan said. 

    "Well I'm gonna finish getting some clothes but I'll see you at home later," Galena said before walking into Old Navy and continuing to shop.

* * *

    Galena was beautiful to say the least. She had long black hair that reached her butt, black eyes and smooth skin. She reached 5'9", which was an inch and a half shorter than Gohan's height, and she was a size 3. Because she worked out so much she was well toned. She had an 8-pack, had defined arms and long toned legs. 

    She was a tomboy but had her girly moments, thanks to Bulma, and she absolutely loved to fight. She had her mother's figure and her father's fighting ability and now her mother was finally trying to give her a break? Things were starting to look up. 

next chapter 


	2. Ultimate 02

**The Ultimate Saiyjan**   
**Chapter 2**

    Galena was awakened Monday by her mother's screaming voice. Galena trudged her sleepy body to the bathroom and took a shower. Once she was clean she made her way to her bedroom where she proceeded to get dressed.

    She put on a pair of loose fitting gray sweatpants, a white spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of white and gray air mac's. She brushed hair up into a bun only leaving a few tendrils to frame her face. She rolled on some lipgloss before putting on her gray tented sunglasses and walking down stairs to get some breakfast. 

    When she got to the kitchen she was met with an over excited Goten and her older brother already eating. Gohan had opted for something casual as did Galena. He wore a pair of gray sweatpants and a white wife beater with a pair of white Air Force One's. They all ate quickly, with the exception of their mother, and Gohan and Galena got up to leave with their lunch capsules in their pockets. 

    It took them less then fifteen minutes to get to their new school and walked, side-by-side, into the new building. They made their way to the main office where they picked up their scedules, and were happy to know that they had all of the same classes, and headed to their first period. The late bell had already rung by the time they got to their class. Gohan knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to open it before he and Galena walked in. 

    "Well class it seems as if we have two new students, Gohan and Galena Son. Why don't you two tell us a little something about yourselves," the teacher said. 

    "My name is Galena Son and I like to fight," Galena said simply while drawing lustful looks from the guys and curious looks from the females. 

    "My name is Gohan Som and I like to read although I have been trained in Martial Arts," Gohan stated vaguely not noticing the interested looks he was getting from the females in his class. 

    "Why don't you two sit in the empty seats next to Erasa," their teacher asked as he motioned towards the dingy blonde. 

    They made their way to their seats and sat down quietly. As soon as they sat down Erasa began to introduce herself and her friends. "Hey my name's Erasa and that cutie over there is Sharpener and this here is Videl." 

    "Hey," they replied in unison. 

    "Aren't you guys excited? Videl is the daughter of Hercule Satan," Erasa said somewhat loudly when they didn't give her the reaction she wanted. 

    "Why should we be excited?" Galena asked while rolling her eyes. She couldn't stand Hercule and really didn't care if Videl, who had been staring at she and Gohan with a scowl on her face since they came in, was the idot's daughter or not. 

    "Her father saved the world! She's basically a celebrity," Erasa said. 

    "Well that's good for them now isn't it," Galena said shortly before turning to look at the teacher and couldn't help but feel happy when she saw the surprised look that appeared on Videl's face.

* * *

    Videl scoweled when she heard what the two new kids were into. There was no way she would become friends with them. They both knew Martial Arts, which meant they knew who her father was, and would most likely only be friends with her to get to her father. That was how it always happened but she could sense something different about them. She couldn't put her finger on it and she hated that. She hated not knowing things, no matter how important or inimportant it seemed. She hated being left out of the loop. 

    As soon as they got seated next to Erasa she knew what would happened. It happened every time someone found out who she was. As soon as Erasa blurted out the words 'daughter' and 'Hercule' she had expected them to turn to her and suddenly treat as their long lost best friend but that didn't happen. What happened was that the two looked totally non-interested in anything that had to do with Hercule and Videl didn't know whether or not to be angry to somewhat relieved that there were actually people who didn't wish to grovel at her father's feet. This year would certainly be a different one.

* * *

    The day had went relatively quickly and lunch had been an event in itself. Erasa and Sharpener had practically pushed them to their table where they surprised everyone of them with the amount of food that they were able to eat. Galena noticed Sharpener staring at her. She ignored him though. The guy just wasn't her type. That and the fact that he didn't complement her in the fighting area. He was way below human standard, human standard being Yamcha and Krillin, and there was no way she was going to date a guy who would turn out to be another Hercule. 

    Galena was at her last class of the day, which happened to be gym. She was at a locker and was changing into the uniform they gave her. She was wearing a pair of low gray sweatpants and a red tummy shirt. Apparently the school had no problem with showing skin like a lot of other school's she had heard about. There was an alternative to their uniforms, you bring your own clothes which had to either look like the school uniform or a pair of short and a t-shirt of the same color as the uniform. Galena shrugged it off and walked out of the locker room only to be bombarded with stares. It was then that Gohan came out and when he saw the attention his sister was getting he got all brotherly and had her stay beside him. Galena thought it was funny but didn't say anything. 

    "Okay kids, get in your squads so that we can start warm ups," the gym teacher said. After everyone sat down he began again, "I want everyone to do 200 push ups." 

    Most of the class groaned up got into position. Galena and Gohan knew that two hundred push ups were nothing, well to them, and although Gohan hadn't fought in a while two hundred push ups would do nothing for him if he did it the regular way so he decided on doing it with one arm behind his back as did Galena. 

    They began doing their push ups with ease, not noticing the looks they were getting from the other occupants in the room. They had finished way before everyone else and it was when they looked up that they noticed that everyone was staring at them. 

    "Ho...How can you do that?" the gym teacher asked. 

    "Years of pract...ice," Galena said slowly as she felt a familiar ki at Capsule Corp. A ki that she hadn't felt in years. 

    "Do you feel that Gohan?" she asked tuning everyone else out. 

    "Feel what?" Gohan asked being naive. 

    "Stretch your senses towards CC and tell me what you sense," Galena said. 

    Gohan stopped and did just that and a large smile covered his face when he said, Mirari is back!" 

next chapter 


	3. Ultimate 03

**The Ultimate Saiyjan**   
**Chapter 3**

    School had ended and Galena was very much aware of the stares she was getting from the people around her. She and Gohan dodged Videl, whom had been following them noe too secretly, then flew to Capsule Corp. where they intended to find out what Mirari was doing back. As they landed they searched the building for the Ki's they were looking for then made their way to them. 

    Vegeta, Bulma, and Mirari Trunks were talking in the living room. Galena took the lead and walked into the room and suddenly both male occupants shut up. "What's going on here? Mirari...why are you back?" 

    "Galena?" Trunks asked in disbelief. 

    "Yes. It's me. So what are you doing back here? I thought everything was okay in your time," Galena asked. 

    "Well everything was okay until my mother died so I decided to come back here and see if it was okay with my moth...Bulma if I stayed with her," Mirari answered while staring at Galena in wonderment. 

    "Of course you can stay sweetie and call me mother. So how old are you exactly?" Bulma asked him. 

    "Eighteen," Trunks answered. 

    "Perfect. You can start school with Gohan and Galena," Bulma replied earnestly. 

    "Great," Trunks mumbled sarcastically. 

    "Welcome to hell baby," Galena said with a smirk on her face while ignoring Vegeta's knowing look.

* * *

    Galena was once again awakened by her screaming mother but this time her dreams were much different. She had been fantasizing about Mirari and although she knew that she had feelings for him she didn't know it went this deep. She couldn't be in love with Mirari, but if she wasn't then why was she feeling the way she was. She wasn't as nieve as her brother and knew what a crush felt like because she'd had crushes before. There was just something about Mirari that had her compelled. 

    She shook the thoughts out of her head and made her way into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When she was done cleaning herself she made her way back to her room and got dressed. She decided on a ripped blue shirt, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of tan Timberlands. She went into the bathroom and did her hair quickly before going to eat breakfast.

* * *

    Galena and Gohan were in first period when Mirari walked in looking as good as he did the day before. Galena heard a girl behind her asking herself 'What was up with the good looking new kids' and she shrugged it off. Galena faintly heard the teacher telling Mirari to introduce himself and him telling the class almost exactly what she had the day before. 

    Mirari was told to sit next to her and he gave her a wink as he sat down at his new desk. Galena had to fight the blush that was rising in her cheeks. This was a first. Galena didn't know what to do with herself. Usually she would fight out her frustration but with her being in school and the middle of class no less she didn't have that as an option so she chose the next best thing. Writing. 

    She ignored the lecture that her teacher was reciting and wrote a song. She wrote down every emotion she was feeling, which was generally directed towards Mirari and when she was done she read what she came up with and was surprosed at what she found. She had written one of the most erotic songs that she had ever come across. She had quickly folded her paper when she felt someone looking over her shoulder and a rose tint appeared in her cheeks when she realised that the person staring at her was none other than Mirari himself. 

    "Whatcha writing?" he asked. 

    "That's for me to know and you to find out," Galena answered. 

    "Is that an invitation?" Mirari asked with a sexy smirk on his face. 

    Galena bit the side of her lip before saying, "Maybe."

* * *

    Later that day Galena found herself in gym and she was glad that she remembered to bring her own clothes. She quickly pulled on her gym clothes, which consisted of gray shorts that had a white hemn, a red t-shirt that had a white line through the middle, and a pair of white and red addidas. She rubbed baby oil on her toned body before making her way out of the locker room where she was met up with a whole bunch of girls surrounding some guys. She looked around the room and immediately knew who the girls were surrounding...her brother and her man. _My man? I really need to sort out these feelings that I have_. 

    "Okay class! Get in your squads!" their gym teacher yelled and all of the students got into their respective places. "Today we have a guest who will teach the class for the day. Please welcome a World Martial Arts Semi Finalist and Famous Baseball Player, Yamcha." 

    Yamcha came in and started to introduce himself when he noticed three familiar faces. "Gohan, Galena, Mirari? What are you doing here?" 

    "Our mothers," they replied in unison. 

    "Ah I see. Well then this lesson will be so much better," Yamcha said while taking out and opening a capsule that produced a ring. 

    "Okay today we'll be having a tournament. The winner will get an A for the nine weeks," Yamcha said over the screams of praise. 

    "For those of you who wish to participate, please step up," Yamcha replied. 

    Galena, Gohan, Mirari, Videl, Simmone (a girl on the basketball team), Corey (football captain), Richard (football player), and Sharpener stepped up to participate. Yamcha had them pick a number to see who will fight who and then the tournament begun. 

    First up was Videl and Simmone. Simmone was good but Videl was better and with a precise placed kick Simmone was out of the ring giving Videl the victory. Next was Gohan and Sharpener. While Gohan hadn't been practicing as much as he should, fighting for a Saiyan was like riding a bicycle to humans...you never forget how to do it. Sharpener had made many attempts to hit Gohan but failed completely as Gohan blocked everything he tried to make. Gohan suddenly dropped to the ground and swept his feet under Sharpener. Gohan caught Sharpener before he fell and threw him out of the ring. 

    Next was Mirari who fought Corey. Corey was barely in the ring for five seconds before Mirari punched him and knocked him out cold. Everyone watching was amazed at how quick these fights were going. Especially with the new kids. Gohan and Mirari had beaten the toughtest kids in the school without breaking a sweat. 

    Last was Galena and Richard. Richard was on the bulky side and was totally confident in that he was going to beat Galena. Galena didn't even get into her standard position. She didn't see the point really. She read Richard's Ki and he wasn't going to be a challenge at all. Richard walked into the ring all smug and shit. Galena looked at Mirari and Gohan and gave them a look like 'I'mma beat that ass'. Galena smoothly strutted into the ring and stood to the side and looked at her nails with a seductive smile on her face doing a 'Bulma' move (prentending to be girly and not being able to fight knowing she could fight). As soon as the whistle blew she bent down into a perfect stance and her smile turned into a smirk. 

    Richard looked at her in disbelief then shrugged it off before charging her. Galena stopped his punch with her hand and turned to elbow him in the face before letting him go and watching him stagger. Richard's face turned to rage as this girl stopped his punch. There was no way he was going to be beaten by a girl. He charged her this time going for a kick/punch combo but Galena blocked his attempts again before rushing toward him in a slow/medium pace that was still hard for the audience to see and kicked him in a pressure point on the kneck which effectively knocked him out. 

    "Okay the first rounds are over and we'll pair off the last four fighters. I know that a lot of you won't agree with this but I have decided to pair up the pair by sexes. If you do beat your opponent you will be fighting a male Ms. Satan so please stop scowling and get in the ring. You're fighting Galena," Yamcha said. 

    Videl immediately got into the ring but before Galena could enter the ring Gohan took her arm and pulled her to the side. She looked at her twin curiously before smiling and whispering, "I won't hurt your girlfriend Gohan. I'll either knock her out of the ring or knock her unconscious." 

    Gohan nodded with a blush before saying thank you. Galena got into the ring to see a very cocky Videl. For a minute Galena really wanted to beat her but she knew that her brother was, for the most part, a good judge of character and if he thought that she would be an acceptible mate that could complement him than she would take care of her and make sure nothing happened to her. Galena got down into her stance and looked Videl in the eye as the whistle blew. 

    Videl that decided to go on the defensive so Galena went into offense. Galena charged Videl and punched her mildly in the solar plexus, which effectively knocked her out of the ring. Galena stood up and walked out of the ring and ignored the stares she was getting from the other people in the room. 'I guess they expected her to beat me,' Galena thought to herself. 

    Gohan and Trunks met in the ring and Galena didn't know who to cheer for. Her brother or her potential mate. She deicded to be mutal and be happy for whoever would win. 

    The fight started and to everyone, humans, watching it seemed like the best fight since the Cell Games but Galena knew it was only a warm up for the real fight. After both guys got accustumed to their opponent's fighting style, they started to get into it. The first ten minutes it seemed as if the guys were equal in power but Galena knew better, therefore it was no surprise when Mirari started to get the upper hand. Galena saw a Vegeta like smirk appear on Mirari's face and immediately knew that the fight was over. Mirari grabbed Gohan's left hand and used it to toss him out of the ring. 

    Galena absentmindedly walked into the ring. She was excited beyond belief. Every Saiyan felt that way when they were about to fight an apponent who had enough power to do some damage. 

    "You ready to get this started?" Galena asked Mirari as she popped her kneck and rotated her shoulders. 

    Mirari just looked her up and down, smiled seductively, then bent down into a flawless position. Galena smiled at his antics and did the same. As soon as Yamcha blew the whistle they flew at each other. 

    They fought with such furosity that Yamcha was tempted to call the whole tournament off but he knew that neither Saiyan was hurt so he let them continue their fight. They broke apart ten minutes into the fight looking as if they had just begun. 

    "You know you're good Mirari but I'm better," Galena said before rushing at Mirari and hitting him with a kick/punch combo. 

    Mirari ran behind her quickly and put her in a hold. While he held Galena he bent down to smell her hair, which smelled like a lovely flower. Mirari somewhat stiffled a purr before he applied more pressure to his hold. 

    Galena chuckled silently, knowing that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him but she was not about to lose a fight that she knew she could very well win. With that in her mind she shook and wiggled then did a dip out of his hold but keep a strong hold onto his arm. She then she wrapped her left arm around him neck and proceeded to squeeze the pressure point on his neck. Mirari tried to get out of the hold but the more he wiggeled the tighter she would hold him. Galena felt him get weaker and weaker before his eyes closed and he drooped in her arms. She effortlessly carried him to the edge of the ring and put him down. 

    "Well it seems as if we have a winner. Galena Son has won the competition and therefore an A for the nine weeks," Yamcha said before dismissing the class. 

    "Gohan..Let me holla at you for a minute," Galena said waving him over. 

    "What do you want?" Gohan asked her. 

    "Tell mommy that I won't be home to later tonight," Galena said. 

    "You're going to train with Vegeta?" Gohan asked. 

    "No...I have some things to do but I'll be home later," Galena said as she made her way to the gym. 

    "Galena are you su..." 

    "Chill Gohan. I've lived on my own before so I think I can make it to where I have to go and back home," Galena said cutting him off and leaving the school building.

next chapter 


	4. Ultimate 04

**The Ultimate Saiyjan**   
**Chapter 4**

    Galena had called a few of her old college buddies and had asked them about any good clubs looking for entertainment. They had mostly told her about this club called the 'Steel Cage'. This was more of an elete dinner club where they had selective people sing and dance for most of the night. There was to be no Pop music because it was more of a 'sexy' atmosphere and Galena knew immediately that this was the spot for her. 

    Galena told her friends why she needed to know this information and they quickly jumped on the opportunity to help her out. Most of her college friends were dancers who had turned down performace arts schools to get a more economical careers. 

    Galena had taken a cab downtown and walked into the large building. It was early afternoon so the club was relatively empty. The only people around were the different workers. Galena asked for the manger, telling them that she had an appointment. Galena was escorted to Tom Rose's office. 

    Tom was an attractive millionaire who had made a lot of money in the entertainment business but had left to persue his baby. His club, which had been doing well for the past couple of months, had been a spot where perfessional men and women would come to dine at a five star restaurant with quality entertainment. When Tom came in he was a little sceptical about Galena. 

    "How old are you?" Tom asked. 

    "I'm 18," Galena answered honestly. 

    "So you're here to perform?" he asked. 

    "Yes and I have a few friends that will be here with me as my back up dancers," Galena said. 

    "Can you sing for me?" Tom asked 

    Galena stood and started to sing to the lyrics she had written in class earlier that day. She took a deep breath, imagined the person she visualised when she wrote the song and sang:   


_Sittin over here   
Staring in my face   
With lust in my eyes   
Sure don't give a damn   
And you don't know   
That i've been dreaming of you   
In my fantasy _

    As she finished she looked Tom to see him there with a smirk on his face. "I think you have a job miss Son. When would you like to perform?" Tom asked. 

    "Saturday. That way my friends and I have enough time to come up with a rutine," Galena said. 

    "That's perfect. We usually get our biggest crowds over the weekend," Tom said before showing her where he dressing room would be and escorting her out of the building. 

    Galena left feeling refreshed. Little did she know that someone had followed her to her little excurion making sure to lower his ki. 

    'So she's performing Saturday. I'll have to make sure I'm in attendance,' the mysterious man said.

* * *

    "Okay y'all this performance is meant to be seductive. I want every man...hell every women in the audience panting for more," Galena said to her friends/dancers. 

    "I have the perfect idea. Okay you know how the ceiling of this club has hooks? Well we can have the guys hooked up to roops on the hoos of the ceiling and us girls can be kneeled down on the floor then when the music starts we'll slowly get up and the guy'll descend. Once they're down and unhooked we'll start the dancing while you come out of the doors behind the stage. We'll have an air blower so that it'll blow the curtains around you," Christina offered. 

    "Yeah I'm feeling that," Galena said as she imagined that. 

    "Then when we sing the chorus the girls can be all pervocative towards the guys. You know the part where you 'But I'm not so I can't and I won't' you can like use your hands to gently push his head from side to side as if you're trying to make it clear that he won't be getting any na na cause he ain't ya man," Cyntha said causing everyone to laugh but they all agreed that it was a good idea. 

    "Aight. Let's try all this out," Galena said turning the meeting back into an active movement.

* * *

    It had been a week full of rehearsal and late nights but Saturday was here and Galena was ready. She had been at Bulma's house sparring with Vegeta. She had made sure to wear something comfortable, which was why she was in a pair of gray sweat pants, an orange shirt, and white and orange addidas. She had her performance outfit in a capsule. 

    "Vegeta...I need to go but I'll be back tomorrow to finish this spar," Galena said as she ran into the connecting bathroom to take a quick shower before heading over to the club.

* * *

    Mirari had been watching Galena extra closely lately and he knew exactly why she was leaving and he was going to make her show. He watched as she left, looked at the time then went to take a shower and get dressed. He had to hurry and get dressed because there was only thirty minutes before her show would start and he needed to find his identifcation card. He knew that just going to the door wouldn't ensure him to get in but if he went as Bulma Brief's son then he would definately get in.

* * *

    It was a few minutes before she would go on and the guys had already left to get strapped up. She quickly put on her outfit that consisted of a pair of low cut comfortable dress pants that showed the strings of her deep red thong, a deep red tummy shirt, and a pair of deep red sandals. She heard the music start and walked out of her dressing room to get in her spot behind the doors of the stage. 

    When she got her cue she used her ki to push the doors open and she strutted out of the open space and walked up the stage until she was in front of her dancers. She noticed a few familiar faces most from college and some from high school but most importantly she saw Mirari sitting front and center. She got eye contact then started the rutine. 

    She performed the seductive steps. Caressing her body and moving enticingly as she sung the lyrics to a song she had written for Mirari: 

_

Sittin over here   
Staring in my face   
With lust in my eyes   
Sure don't give a damn   
And you don't know   
That i've been dreaming of you   
In my fantasy   
Never once you looked at me   
Or never realized that i'm   
Wanting you to fulfill my needs   
Think what you want   
Let your mind free   
Run free to a place no one dares to 

_

How many nights i've laid in bed excited over you   
I've closed my eyes and thought of us   
A hundred different ways   
I've gotten there so many times   
I've wondered how about you   
Day and night night and day   
All i've got to say is 

If I was your girl   
The things i'd do to you   
I'd make you call out my name   
I'd ask who it belongs to   
If I was your woman   
The things i'd do to you   
But i'm not so I can't and I won't   
But if I was your girl 

    As she sung the chorus she pushed her male dancer head from side to side before grabbing his crotch gently and pushing his head so that he laid on the ground and crouched so that she was sitting on him when she said 'If I was your girl'. __

  
Allow me some time to play with your mind   
And you'll get there again and again   
Close and your eyes and imagine   
My body undressed take your time   
Cause we've got all night   
You on the rise and you're touching my thighs   
Let me know what you like, if you like   
I'll go down da down da down da down down   
I'll hold you in my hand and baby   
Your smooth and shiny feels so good   
Against my lips sugar   
I want you so bad I can taste your love right now   
Day and night night and day   
All i've got to say is 

If I was your girl   
The things i'd do to you   
I'd make you call out my name   
I'd ask who it belongs to   
If I was your woman   
The things i'd do to you   
But i'm not so I can't and I won't   
But if I was your girl   
If I was your girl   
The things i'd do to you   
I'd make you call out my name   
I'd ask who it belongs to   
If I was your woman   
The things i'd do to you   
But i'm not so I can't and I won't   
But if I was your girl 

    As Galena got more into her performance she smiled inside at the reaction Mirari was giving her. She could tell that every time she thrust her body or did some sexual innuendo with her dancer her got more turned on and even more jealous that someone other than him was touching her. She knew that he was going to give in. She could see it in his eyes. 

_

I've laid in bed excited over you   
One hundred different ways i've thought of   
There's so many, so many   
Day and night night and day   
All i've go to say is 

_

If I was your girl   
The things i'd do to you   
I'd make you call out my name   
I'd ask who it belongs to   
If I was your woman   
The things i'd do to you   
But i'm not so I can't and I won't   
But if I was your girl   
If I was your girl   
The things i'd do to you   
I'd make you call out my name   
I'd ask who it belongs to   
If I was your woman   
The things i'd do to you   
But i'm not so I can't and I won't   
But if I was your girl 

If I was your girl   
The things i'd do to you   
I'd make you call out my name   
I'd ask who it belongs to   
If I was your woman   
The things i'd do to you   
But i'm not

    As she finished her performance she bowed and almost blushed at the applause she was getting. After she bowed she turned to leave the stage but not before giving a wink to Mirari.

next chapter 


End file.
